


[Podfic] Five Kisses

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [8]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Five (otherwise unrelated) short fics from a Tumblr ask meme.





	[Podfic] Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235578) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [lattice_frames](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames) for #ITPE2017. You said you like fun stories, and those that make you happy, so I hope this collection of ficlets will achieve that goal!

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Five%20Kisses.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:16:31 | 15 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Rivers%20of%20London/%5bRivers%20of%20London%5d%20Five%20Kisses.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:16:31 | 8 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Sixthlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight), for giving blanket permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Kiss Me (Male Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35U68s_iJJ4) by an unknown artist. 


End file.
